Fairyprince's Annoying Guide Book 3:Dovewing
Amberflower: *whispers* Okay, if you don't get your line right this time, I'm firing you. Fairyprince: Okay. Amberflower: Starting...Now! Fairyprince: It's Sunday, Sunday, Amberflower: You all know that's Funday! Fairyprince: Everybody's looking forward to the weekdays! Going to school, yeah! Going- Amberflower: Wrong line! Fairyprince: *sniffle* So you're firing me? Amberflower: I'll ask the Council of Fans. Avalanchestrike: I don't want him to get fired. Helloitsmeguys: Me neither, but the rest of the Council of Fans decides that. Amberflower: He'll do Dovewing today! Dovewing: Hello! Way 1 Fairyprince: Disable her powers! Dovewing: Might as well listen to ShadowClan! *Amberkit is dancing everywhere* Amberkit: Lalalalalalalalalala! Dovewing: Shut up! I can't hear ShadowClan! *Amberkit is quiet* Dovewing: I still can't hear ShadowClan! No! *goes on screaming rampage* Fairyprince: *wink* Way 2 Fairyprince: Get Firestar to repeatedly change her name! Firestar: Dovewing, you will be known as Marysue. Dovewing: I don't like that name! Firestar: Okay, I'm calling you Whinyears! Dovewing: No! Firestar: Do you want me to call you Annoyingcatwhothinkssheissomuchbetterthaneveryoneelsejustbecausesheisoneofthethreeandhaspowers? Dovewing: No! Firestar: Then shut up! Dovewing: GRR! Way 3 Fairyprince: Have Jayfeather have a sign about her! Jayfeather: I got an omen! Leafpool: Shall I help you interpret it? Jayfeather: No, you go bake brownies. Leafpool: Okay! *goes off to bake brownies* Fairyprince: What was the sign? Jayfeather: So there was this dove's wing, just flying in the air, and then it died! Dovewing: *wailing* I DON'T WANNA DIE! Fairyprince: That's done! Let's move on! Way 4 Fairyprince: Sing a song about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather! Amberkit: I wanna help! Fairyprince: *shakes head and sings* Hollyleaf, her beautiful black pelt shining in the sun! She is so beautiful! I want to kiss her! Hollyleaf: *blushes* Fairyprince: *sings* Lionblaze, his muscles ripping through his pelt. He's immortal, and he's awesome! Lionblaze: Yeah! Fairyprince: *singing* Jayfeather, his blind eyes shining. He can see through his blindness, and fangirls love him. Fangirls: Jayie! MINE! Dovewing: WHERE'S MY VERSE, YOU IDIOT? Fairyprince: Nowhere! Way 5 Fairyprince: Have her have no breaks at all! *Amberflower magically comes down from the sky* Amberflower: Courtesy of my friend Shadowclaw. Bumblestripe: Can you spy on Blossomfall for me? Dovewing: Sure *spies on Blossomfall* Blossomfall: Can you spy on Bumblestripe for me? Dovewing: *slightly annoyed* Sure. *spies on Bumblestripe* Briarlight: Can you spy on Jayfeather for me? Dovewing: *is very annoyed* Fine. *spies on Jayfeather* Thornclaw: Can you- Dovewing: JUST GIVE ME A BREAK, WILL YOU? *runs off into the woods* Thornclaw:-go hunting with me? Way 6 Fairyprince: Shove her into a love dodecahedron! Bumblestripe: I love you, Dovewing! Dovewing: Aww, I love you too! Tigerheart: Hey, tom, get off of my girl! Dovewing: I like Bumblestripe, Tigerheart! Thornclaw: She's MINE! Spiderleg: MAI GURL! *All of the toms in the world scream "Mine"* Dovewing: SHUT UP! Way 7 Fairyprince: Have her expect Tigerheart's kits! Dovewing: I'm expecting kits! Ferncloud: Who's the father? Dovewing: I don't know! Jayfeather: It's Bumblestripe. DUH! Leafpool: It's- Jayfeather: Didn't I tell you to go bake brownies? Leafpool: I already baked brownies! Jayfeather: Bake some more! Leafpool: The father is Tigerheart! Dovewing: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Way 8 Fairyprince: Have everyone beat her! Dovewing: *catches 1,000,000 mice* Blossomfall: *catches 1,000,000.000000000001 mice* Dovewing: * ranks 10/10 in battle skills* Ivypool: *ranks 11/10 in battle skills* Dovewing: I'm the Mary Sue around here, people! Ivypool: Too bad! Dovewing: Crow-food-eaters! Way 9 Fairyprince: Scream! Loudly! Dovewing: Lalala! Life is good! Ivypool: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dovewing: Ow, my ears! Bumblestripe: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Dovewing: My ears hurt! Amberkit: FAIRY PRINCESSES! Dovewing: Grr! *turns deaf* Fairyprince: Moving on! Way 10 Fairyprince: Don't annoy her! Leafpool: This will fail. Epically. Jayfeather: GO MAKE BROWNIES, LEAFPOOL! Dovewing: When are you annoying me? Fairyprince: Soon. Dovewing: Now? Fairyprince: Soon. Dovewing: Now? Fairyprince: Soon. 3 hours later... Dovewing: Now? Fairyprince: AARGH! *jumps off of cliff* Amberflower: Poll time! Da Polls! Should I fire Fairyprince? (Note: If you say yes, you have no business doing the polls after this.) Yes! No! Should older AmberkitxFairyprince happen? Yes! No! Who should Fairyprince annoy next week? Cinderpelt Brackenfur Brightheart Thornclaw Category:Fairyprince's Annoying Guides Category:Amberflower's Fanfics